Suprise Suprise
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: Consultant Jac Naylor has had a bad childhood. She hates to be reminded of it annd never speaks of it. So, understandably, she hates birthdays. She doesn't 'do' them. But when when a member o the past turns up, she feels it's time to talk to Jonny and open up. Is this the right thing to do? What is there to say? Will love of her life understand or will he walk away?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, he's going into shock. Can I have crash team. Now!" shouted surgeon Miss Naylor from Darwin Ward as Mr Smith slowly drifted away.

The next few minutes of Jac Naylors life were hectic. Doctors and nurses doing their best to save the people they're paid to. Family and friends stand along side them, tears often flowing from their eyes. These special and important people can do nothing but watch their loved ones drift away

"Okay, BP is normal. He seems to be okay. Thanks team" said Jac. Mr Smith was okay. Alive and awake.

"I canpletuhub" muttererd the patient

"Okay. Try not to speak. You're okay. Just rest now" said Nurse maconie reasuringly, who was stood next to Jac.

Nurse Maconie was lovely. Such a kind and caring stottish nurse. Jonny Maconie was having a 'rough patch' with Jac. But then again, they are always having a rough time with difficult Jac.

However, this was no ordinary day. This was Jacs birthday. Jac had had a bad past. She didn't like to speak of it or be remembered. Which is why she didn't 'do' birthdays. Jonny knew this, but being the caring person he is, he still wanted to do something special for the one _he_ loved.

The consultant and nurse walked along side each other over to the nurses station. Jonny slowly grabbed Jacs arm, in a careful and loving way. Nobody noticed except from Mo Effanger. Doctor Effanger. Mo was very nosey. Jonny and her were great friends- nothing got past her.

Jac looked around to see if anyone saw Jonnys action. She spotted Mo staring and did an evil stare. Mo looked at the blank computer screen pretending to look busy.

"When's you next break?" asked Jonny with a super cute sparkle in his dreamy eye


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" asked Jac

"When's your next break? You know that thing that you never have but humans can't wait for. That thing" said Jonny in his usual 'smartass' way

"Hmm, funny" said Jac sarcastically

"Mr Smith has crashed again" shouted Mo from across the corridor.

"Crap" muttered Jac as if this was fait

"Meet me in the garden in 10 minutes?" shouted Jonny, yet there was no reply. Jonny decided to walk down to the café now, get his plans in order.

10 minutes passed very quickly passed. The garden was ready. The only thing missing was Jac. Jonny sat down on a little plastic chair, trying to calm himself before this big event.

Slowly and calmly as ever, Jac walked towards Jonny with her hands in her pockets, nose slowly turning red.

"What's all this in aid o..." Before Jac could finish her sentence, she was kissed on her cold lips by the one she most loved.

"Happy birthday!" said Jonny, with a take-away cup of coffee in one hand and a white card with 'Miss Naylor x' written on the front on spirally black pen. Suddenly, the tiny (and rare) smile on Jacs beautiful face, drifted away and quickly turned to a few creases crossing over.

"I don't do birthdays. Nobody else knows do they?" Jac replied, receiving the coffee and rejecting the card

"Oh thank you Jonny. I love you so much for this, and the coffee and the card" replied Jonny sarcastically

"Hmm" said Jac taking a sip of her coffee and taking a seat on the tiny plastic children's chair.

Jonny sat back down and passed the card to Jac who was staring down at her coffee. Jac looked up and said "I don't do cards either"

"Should've guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. This isn't really a card. It's more of a letter." Said Jonny.

"So it's a bill? I don't owe you any thing. You owe me £50 for breaking that vase of mine!"

"You said you hated it!"

"I didn't say 'I hate this, feel free to break it then sleep it off in my bed though!" Jonny laughed it off and Jac took the card/ letter huffing. She opened it up like she would any other letter. Jonny had a huge smile on his face as Jac took out the card.

On the front was tatty teddy. It used to say 'Wishing you were here' but Jonny had crossed bits out so it now says "Wishing you a happy birthday". At this Jac smiled, it was a tiny smile, but sill a smile. She opend it and her smile faded...


	3. Chapter 3

Jonny say with a big cheesy smile on his face, watching in anticipation waiting for Jacs response to the card. Jac read the card written in beautiful back spirally writting. It said

_Jac,_

_Happy birthday. I know I've already given you a card this morning- sorry about the early wake up._

_I have a proposition. It's easier to write it down. That was I can say without you interrupting. That's a joke by the way. Honest. With the proposition, I have a gift._

_If I were saying this, you'd be telling me to get on with it. So I will. Jac Naylor. Will you move in with me?_

_XxX_

Jac looked up at Jonny, who was still smiling.

"Have they put crack in your coffee. You should see a doctor for that cheesy smile of yours"

"haha. That's a funny one"

"Jonny. Seriously? Move in with you. Into your that thing that you call a home when actually, it's a box you got from Ikea. ou had nothing else to do with it so, childishly, you made it into a home"

"Home is where the heart is"

Jac went blanc, not knowing really what to say. So instead, Jac being Jac, she walked away. Just getting up Jonny started talking again

"Wait, take this?" asked Jonny. ac grabbed it and shook it by her ear, it sounded like a little big of Lego in a little box, which knowing Jonny so well, that's something he'd probably do.

"Fine. I'll open it up stairs if you really want me to"

"Thankyou"

"If you don't tell anyone what day it is?"

"Thursday? Sorry Jac, but that's not much of a secret". At this point Jac walked away. Being with Jonny, that's easier said than done. Jonny followed like a little child. ac looked behind her shoulder with the little box in one hand and the coffee in the other.

"Stalker" murmured Jac. Hearing this, Jonny walked next to her instead.

"Open it" ordered Jonny. Jac just ignored him and threw her coffee in the bin as they walked past.

"Please!" moaned Jonny

"Are you actually an overgroawn child? We don't need a baby- you are one" said Jac. Jac was silent, not actually sure whether she really said that out loud. Jonny walked in front of her, making her stop where she was walking

"What?" asked Jonny, not really knowing whether she had said it either

"Nothing... shall I open this then?" said Jac, seeing as that was the only thing to distract Jonny from what she said. Jonny decided not to annoy Jac and let her open her present. The gift was more interesting. Jac slowly fingered underneath the pink wrapping paper.

"C'mon" moaned Jonny. Jac sped up a bit. Once the wrapping paper was off, all that was left was a little purple box. On the front on the box, it said 'You can't have a beer, without the opener'. Jac screwed her face up and looked at Jonny. The name was just as cheesy as Jonny. Jac actually believed that her present was a beer bottle opener. She slowly took the lid of the purple box and there, in front of her eyes, was a silver, shiny key.

"Please tell me now to look at a silver sports car"

"No, it's my house key"

"You won't give up will you?" asked Jac, putting the key in Jonnys pocket


	4. Chapter 4

Jac goot on with the 2 hour shift before lunch time, acting like nothing had just happened. She didn't like things to get in the way of work- so she didn't let them. Jonny, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off Jac.

Jonny was standing my the scan screen, starring at a new patients CT scan. Jonny saw that Jac was just done with one patient. So, as she walked towards the nurses station, Jonny said loudly 'Can I have a second opinion on this please Jac?'

"It's Miss Naylor" replied Jac, walking over anyway. "Who is it?"

"Urm, Lady Byrne, very posh, involved in a..."

"Wait, who?" asked Jac, inturputing

"Lady Byrne. She was involved in a car crash, nothing too serious..."

"Then why do you need me?" asked Jac, not wanting to help any further as this wass the same Lady Byrne as she knew in the past

"Well, she says she's fine and she just wants to get out of here. Which is understandable, she says she has a headche but this brain scan doesn't look right." replied Jonny

"Did you go to meds school?" answered Jac, walking off. She took a breathe, and walked to Lady Byrne.

"Aah, Miss Naylor, long time no see" said Lady Byrne poshly, starring at the ring Jac had her finger. This ring just happened to be the ring Lord Byrne gave Jac when he died

"Right, your scan doesn't look right so I'm going to send you off for an MRI scan, just to be on the safe side" Jac said, half smiling.

Lady Byrne, ignoring all this, said "That ring on your finger, recognise it" Jac ignored the comment and squeezed the gel on her hands.

"So, Jac, are you in a relationship? Over my son? Out to get more money off people- or are you just collecting their jewellry off their dead family?" said the patient. Jac walked off to her office. Jonny still stood in the corner of the room, didn't know what to do. Everything he did seemed did, went wrong. He decided to follow Jac into her office. He told Lady Byrne he'd be back in a second, at went off.

Jonny knocked on the door and entered, as this is what he was used to. He looked to see if Elliot was there- he wasn't.

"Are you going to come in, or are you my new door stop?" asked Jac sarcastically in her normal tone

"Jac we need to talk"

"No Jonny, we need to work" replied Jac. Jonny slammed the door which made Jac jump. This was a signal this was serious...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I hope everyone is in character, if not, please review it. Infact- review it anyway :) Thanks. x**

"Look, Jac, Miss Naylor, Naylor, Boss, what ever you want me to call you at this time- if we are going to work, you're going to have to talk to me!" said Jonny, raising his Scotting rusky voice slightly

"I don't _have_ to do anything" replied Jac

"lease. Just let. Me. Speak" said Nurse Maconie slowly, waiting for a reply- Jac was silent. She sat there, starring at Jonny. She clearly loved his very much, as she doesn't usually do what people tell her to. Suddenly a sharp pain rushed through her body and stopped at her side. The pain turned into a stabbing pain. Jac, in so much pain, quickly clentched her side, trying not to let her boyfriend notice. There were many things Jac didn't do; birthdays, sympathy, people, emotions or people _with _emotions.

"Look, I know you find it hard to open up to me. To anyone. Just please, give me a little bit of help? I want to know what's going on in that often used head of yours. Please Jac, tell me what's happened. If it's too hard for you, write it down, sing it to me!" Jonny said jokingly, Jac did a small smile and opened her mouth to talk. Jonny knew better than to let Jac start talking in a convertsation like this, so he carried on, beating Jac to it. "Tell me how you are. Why to you keep on holding onto your side? And please, don't make up something. Jac- I care and. And. And, I love you. Tell me who this person is out there, tell me why you're in pain. Please?" asked Jonny. Jac looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes. One part of her really wanted to open up to Jonny for he was the one she most trusted. ut then, another part of her was telling her not to.

"Was that all?" asked Jac, reaching for Lady Byrnes notes

"That was all I wanted to say. Now it's your turn..." said Jonny, he stared at Jac, it was like she was on pause, she didn't know what to say or do. Finally, she came up with something

"Give me half an hour. It's lunch in half an hour. I'll speak with you then. Come into my office." replied Jac. Jonny stood with a huge grin on his face, really feeling like he's achieved something.

"Keep the Queen Of Shebah away from me too" Jac said, rasing her voice a little as Jonny walked out, forgetting to close the door

"And shut the God damn door!" she shouted

That half an hour passed quickly. Jonny did Lady Byrnes MRI, discharged Mr Smith, updated nosey bestfriend Mo on his relationship status, did bloods for the teenage girl in bed 9 and managed to get himself and Mrs Naylor a BLT sandwich and a coffee.

However, Jac was not rushed off her feet. She instead, was wondering what parts are 'safe' to tell Jonny and what parts wuld well and truley break his heart. 'If I leave out some parts, they'll probably come and bite my arse later' Jac thought.

Jonny, at the time he was told, came and knocked on the office door. He stepped in, looked for Elliot who was not there, stepped in further, closed the door and sat down. He passed the coffee and the sandwich to Jac. She rejected the sandwich but cupped the coffee in her hands

There was no noice in the office. Until finally, Jonny decided to start...


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the second to last chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writting it. Also hope everyone is in character. Tweet, text, or write your thoughts at the bottom! **

"Look, Jac, I just want the basics. Whatever you tell me, I need you to know, I'll still love you. Always. Please. I know it's your birthday. I don't want to ruin it. But let me in" Jonny started

"To start with- forget it's my birthday. I don't _do_ birthdays" replied Jac

"Okay, let's start with that- why?" said Jonny carmly.

"Because. I don't do birthdays because. Well. My mother left me, when I was 12 years old. he buggered off to India, leaving me here. I just don't want to be reminded of this stuff. Then on my birthday, a few years ago, she came back. She needed a kidney transplant. I was a match. I had the operation. On my birthday. The next day, she buggered off. Would you want to be reminded of that ever single year?" asked Jac. Already, her throat was dry. She grabbed her coffee and sipped it quietly.

"What do you want to know next?" asked Jac, quietly, looking down. The stabbing pain came back. again, just like every time, she clentched her side. She didn't even bother to do it without letting Jonny notice. She didn't bother looking up either, as it was obvious he would notice. Jonny decided to keep that until last, since in his mind, that would be the worst thing about the whole conversation.

"Whatever you want to tell me next. How about who this posh lady is sleeping in the bed?" asked Jonny

"Oh Jonny. You don't want to know"

"I really do. Please. Tell me" even thought Jonny just said this, he was starting to regret ever sticking his nose in his girlfriends buisness. What right did he have anyway? Finding out all of this. On her birthday too!

Jac took a deep breath before starting. Partly as she was in pain, partly because she knew this wasn't going to be fun. "That's Lady Byrne" Jac said obviously. "She was married to Lord Byrne. They were very much in charge of this place. They had a son- Joseph Byrne" at this point, Jonnys face screwed up. Just hearing the name 'Joseph' made jelousy run through his vains. Jac carried on anyway "I slept with Lord Byrne to get the job I wanted. I chose him over Joseph. Understandably, she hates me. When Lord Byrne died, I got this ring. I don't wear it on my finger to remember him Jonny, I really don't. I like it. It's all over now though. Joseph went off with his son Harry" said Jac, getting quieter and quieter every sentance. Jac looked up to see Jonny with his head in hands. "But Jonny, I love you now"

There was silence in the office. Jacs throat was dry again, but she was too scared to make any movement.

"How's Lady Byrne?" Jac asked curiously.

"Discharged. She didn't have anything wrong. There was a mark on the screen. She is health- much to your dismay" Jonny said, half smiling

"I only want to hear one more thing. Okay? Then we can go home and. And do whatever. Relax or something. Eat cake, I bought a cake, just a small one. Tell me this one thing. Then I'll admit something. Jac- what is this pain?" Jonny asked, scared of what's to come. If that question was so hard, how hard would this question be?

"I have..." Jac blinked a few time, just to swipe the tears away. Seeing this, Jonny put his hand on Jacs hand. The one that _isn't_ stuck tight to her side. Jac shook Jonnys hand off her, she didn't want sympathy, she wanted to get on with this- get the day over and done with

"You know you said you wanted the whole shebang? A family and kids. Is that still the case?" asked Jac, this didn't really matter- she knew she would have to say this part anyway

"Of course it is. I love you Jac" replied Jonny. He meant well, but this wasn't helpful

"I have emdometritist" said Jac, quietly, as if it was a crime

"What? I. What?.." Jonny was shocked and didn't know what to say

"It's a condition where the.." Jac started

"I know what it is"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter guys. It's a little bit longer than the rest but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I've loved writting this fanfic & I hope you've enjoyed reading the chapters. Enjoy-**

"I know what it is" replied Jonny quickly- not wanting Jac to go through the explaining. He knew how serious this was. He planted a kiss on the love of his lifes lips.

"You don't care?" asked Jac

"Of course i care. I love you. I know how serious it is. We can work through this. Together. Now let's go home, eat cake and relax?" said Jonny caringly.

Jac nodded before saying "Wasn't there something that you wanted to confess?"

"Oh. Yes. Well, I might have told everyone that it was your birthday. So they've all got you cards and stuff. They've put them outside you locker" Jonny admitted, he looked down at his newly polished shoes.

"Oh c'mon you idiot" Jac said smiling and standing up.

The couple walked over to the locker room to find 6 cards and 3 little gifts on the floor next to Jacs lockers. Jac smiled and bent down to pick them up, she looked at who each one was from and she picked them up: Mo, Elliot, Tara and Ollie, Chrissie and Sacha and Michael . She stood up whilst slotting them neatly into one of many bags she was carrying. Jac's hand was still on her side, noticing this, Jonny bent down to collect the 3 gifts.

"Got everything? he asked. Jac nodded and they walked to the car park where Jonnys car was. They got in and drove off to Jacs house.

"An eventful day, huh?" Jonny addmited. Jac just nodded

"Thanks Jac, for opening up and everything. Meant a lot to me you know.."

"Yeah yeah, don't mention it" she said, not wanting to go through it

"Okay. D'you want to open a bottle of fizz and get down on it?" Jonny said in his 'cheeky' tone. At this, Jacs face screwed up in horror

"I think I'm okay, just drive. We'll get home, sit down, relax and talk about this propostion of yous" jac said smiling.

**IN JACS HOME**

Just like any time, Jonny walked in and sat down on the sofa, exactly where he always does.

"I'm going to go and get changed. You know where the... Well, you know where everything is" jac said, walking into her room. Jonny got himslef and Jac a glass of wine, got out the cake and carried them back to the coffee table by the sofa. then, he neatly layed out the cards that were poking out Jacs bag and all the presents he had been holding. Feeling quite proud of himself, he sat down with his hands in his pockets. He felt the key Jac had rejected. He placed it on the table, next to the cars where he she'd see.

Jac walked back into the room and smiled at what Jonny has presented to her, she sat down and sipped her wine. Together they talked as Jac opened up her cards. Each one was lovely and had their own special meaning.

After opening her cards she started on the 3 presents. One was from Michael. It was a little teddy bear holding a chalk board that you could write whatever you wanted on it. Michael had already done this and had written 'I know you're gonna hate this'. It was his kind of joke. onny didn't get it but laughed when Jac did. The next gift was from Elliot. It was a very nice, posh and shiny pen. "You will have lost that by next week" said Jonny, forgetting what jac was like. Jac decided to ignore this comment. The final gift was from Jonny. It was wrapped in tissue paper then put into a bag. Jac slowly openned it, not knowing what it was or who it was from. Once she opend it it wa clear who it was from- Jonny. It was a door sign saying 'home is where the heart is'. Jac didn't know weather to smile or cry. What she did know however, was that Jonny was not going to give up

"So tell me about this 'proposition Nurse Maconie" asked Jac

"Well what do you do you want to know?" asked Jonny, second time today

"Where? Move into your box?" asked Jac, spreading herself over the sofa, not feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable

"Well, I could move in here?" asked Jonny, also stretching him self out across the sofa, feeling at home "I do have a lot of 'stuff" said Jonny

"That's the most crap I've heard from you- and there's been a lot!" addmited Jac

"So that's a yes?" asked Jonny. Jac didn't want to reply with a yes- that's not very her. But deep down she wanted to say 'Yes! Move in now'.

"It's a most likely" replied Jac getting up. She walked over to the box where she keeps her keys. Jac, being very organised, keeps everything in a certain place. With keys- she has a double of each one. Which for this time- is a good idea. She took the spare key out of the black box and came to sit back down. She handed it to Jonny and said "On a few conditions"

"And what are they my dearest?" Not even Jonny could stay serious for his important moment.

"You don't wake me as early as you did today- there was simply no need for that. Don't spread it, I don't want Hansen congratulating us. Last one no changing things- I guess you'll have to put some stuff in here. Just don't go twisting my sofas round. I like it how it is. Okay?" commanded Jac

"You've done well today you know Jac?" Said Jonny, not actually agreeing to the conditions

"Oh thanks sir, do I get a gold sticker?" said Jac sarcastically

"I'm serious. You opened up to me. You actually cried- I didn't know robots had got that far!" Replied Jonny

"You've got a funny way of showing love. Especially as I just gave you my key!"

"Ah come here you moody cow" said Jonny, Pulling Jac closer to him.

After an eventful day, Jac fell asleep in Jonny's arm on the sofa. Whilst thinking about everything that had happend today, Jonny fell asleep thinking of the love of his life in his new home


End file.
